Fate
by Collina
Summary: Kita dipertemukan oleh takdir, Hidup bersama dengan cinta, dan berpisah karena Maut. Itulah yang setidaknya kita pikirkan. Bad summary,Crack Pair,PrussxFem!INA,Romance. Rating sementara T, kemungkinan bisa berubah
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Fate © Collina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC Typo, Crack Pair PrussiaxFem!INA straight, Drama Picisan walau nggak separah Utaran, Rating Masih Galau, dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Berkomentarlah dengan bahasa yang beradab selayaknya manusia**

Setengah tahun berada di wilayah asing tak lantas membuatnya hafal jalan. Kirana, seorang gadis muda asal Indonesia itu masih saja merasa kesulitan menghafalkan wilayah yang baru pertama kali dijajakinya. Belum lagi menyesuaikan diri dengan dinginnya cuaca di Munich membuatnya semakin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Meski demikian, kirana tetap berpikir bahwa ia harus hidup mandiri selayaknya wanita Jerman. Kemana mana ia selalu membawa benda andalannya. Apalagi jalau bukan smartphone yang memiliki fitur GPS. Meski hanya ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, ia selalu membawanya. Namun sial nasibnya kali ini. Pasca mengikuti pelajaran terakhir di kampusnya sekaligus mengerjakan tugas kelompok, Kirana lupa untuk mencharge ponselnya. Apalagi jarak menuju apartemennya cukup jauh. Alhasil, Kirana harus mengandalkan instingnya untuk menemukan jalan pulang.

Kaki kecilnya terus menapaki jalanan kota Munich. Hingga pada akhirnya ia melihat gedung yanh disinyalir sebagai rumah tinggalnya dari kejauhan. Kirana terus menaruh perhatian sembari terus mencari jalan pulang. Ia menemukan jalan setapak setelah melalui dua blok. Jalanan yanh cukup sepi, namun menurut instingnya cukup memotong waktu. Apalagi hari menjelang sore. Ia harus segera tiba di apartemennya. Namun sembari menyusuri jalan, Kirana melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Seonggok tubuh tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Tak seorangpun yang melihat. Kirana segera menghampiri tubuh tersebut. Sosok pria. Kulitnya putih pucat. Demikian pula dengan rambutnya pirang platina. Sangat indah bagi kirana. Mengingatkannya pada sosok Storm di film yang baru saja di lihatnya.

"Ini mayat atau masih hidup. Atau jangan jangan korban pemerkosaan atau sindikat jual ginjal," pikir Kirana. Iapun menghampiri tubuh tersebut memeriksa keadannya dengan pengetahuan seadanya. Syukurlah Kirana sempat ikut PMR di negaranya semasa ia bersekolah. Jadi Ia masih sesikit mengingat.

"Masih hangat, denyut nadi masih ada. Tapi kondisinya lemah sekali," pikir Kirana. Ia kemudian berupaya memapah tubuh tersebut. Meskipun bertubuh kecil, kirana lumayan kuat. Masa lalu yang membuatnya demikian. Ia terbiasa mengangkat 3 sak karung beras yang baru saja di panen, semasa ia berada di kampung halaman. Namun berat badan pemuda itu cukup membuat Kirana kerepotan

"Ugh..," gumam pria itu, namun masih tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Kirana tetap berusaha membopong pria itu hingga apartemennya.

Sesampainya di tujuan, kirana memvuka pinyu apartemennya. Untungnlah ia berada di lantai dasar sehingga tak perlu repot menaiki tangga dengan membopong pria berat tersebut. Kirana meletakkan pria itu di atas kasurnya. Menghangatkannya kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak

Xxxx

"Ugh..," pria sosok pria berambut pirang platina itu membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mencium bau masakan yang menggoda lidah untuk mencicipinya. Ia berupaya mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan bagaimana caranya berada di tempat yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Pelan pelan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Meski sudah sedikit mengingat, tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Kau sudah bangun?," sebuah suara mengajaknya bicara. Mata rubi pemuda tersebut mencari sumber suara. Ia melihat sesosok gadis bersurai obsidian dan memiliki warna iris mata yang sama. Tubuhnya mungil, dan jauh dari feminim. Namun bagi pria itu ia cukup manis. Apalagi dengan makanan yang ia bawa di atas nampan. Pria itu terperangah untuk sementara.

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di Jalan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sehingga aku harus membawamu ke apartemenku," ujar gadis itu mengambil posisi diduk di sebelah pemilik surai pirang platina setelah neletakkan mangkun beraroma lezat itu ke sebelah meja di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku Kirana. Dan bolehkah aku tahu namamu?," tanya Kirana pada pria itu.

"Aku Gilbert. Terimakasih sudah membawaku kemari," sahut Gilbert.

"Apakah kau sudah agak baikan," tanya Kirana. Gilbert mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang kecuali mereka berdua.

"Yah, aku memang tidak apa apa. Tapi nona, kau seharusnya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Bukan aku," celetuk Gilbert. Kirana memiringkan kepalanya. Merasa heran.

"Mengapa harus diriku. Kau yang tergeletak di jalanan dan aku menemukanmu. Bukankah keadanmu yang lebih mengkhawatirkan?," jawab kirana. Gilbert tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyerigai. Secepat kilat tubuhnya mendorong jatuh tubuh Kirana hingga tergeletak di kasurnya.

"Membawa laki laki yang tidak kau kenal ke dalam rumahmu, tanpa ada siapa siapa. Aku rasa kau sangat ceroboh nona. Bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang buruk padamu," ujar Gilbert. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kirana. Wajah kirana lantas memerah menahan malu. Reflek ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bisa saja meronta dan berteriak. Namun ia memilih untuk diam mengingat pria itu baru saja ditemuoan tergeletak. Ia akan melakukannya ketika situasi benar benar gawat.

"Kau tidak tahu aku penyandang sabuk hitam, bela diri karate, pencak silat, Yudo, dan ju jitsu. Mudah bagiku untuk melemparmu tuan. Tapi aku mengurungkannya," ujar Kirana. Matanya masih enggan bertemu pandang dengan Gilbert. "Lagian kupikir kau tidak akan melakukannya," tambah membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian tertawa.

"Ancaman bagus nona. Aku hampir percaya. Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak akan berbuat jahat," tanya gilbert. kirana menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang Gilbert dengan intens.

"Aku tahu, seorang jahat tidak mungkin tergeletak dan membiarkan dirinya di bopong wanita," Kirana terkikih. Gilbert menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah aku kalah. Lain kali hati hatilah dengan orang asing nona. Tidak semuanya di sini baik dan awesome seperti aku," pungkas Gilbert. Kirana Hanya terkikih.

"Well, suatu kebetulan aku bertemu dengan orang asing di saat aku tersesat,"

"Kau tersesat?" Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, sudah enam bulan aku di sini dan aku masih tidak bisa menghafal jalan. Padahal di sini lebih baik daripada di tempatku," ujar Kirana

" Kau bukan berasal dari sini? Lalu darimana dirimu berasal?," tanya Gilbert.

"Jauh dari sini. Antara samudra pasifik dan hindia. Sebuh kepulauan negara Tropis. Namanya Indonesia," kirana tersenyum

"Indonesia, baru ini kudengar,"

"Tapi aku rasa kau pasti mengenal bali kan?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal Bali, semua orang ingin berkunjung ke sana,"

"Bali adalah baian dari Indonesia Tuan. Dan aku ebrasal dari Jakarta," sergak kirana. Sedangkan Gilbert ber Oh ria.

"Aku rasa kau cukup lemah. Aku membuatkanmu makan. Kalau mau kau boleh mencobanya. Ini resep dari ibuku. Aku tidak yakin lidah eropa menyukainya. Namun aku harap ini cukup membuatmu sedikit pulih," ujar Kirana sembari memberikan mangkuk makanan itu pada Gilbert. Gilbert sedikit mengernyitkan dahi meihat sebuah mangkuk berisikan sup berwarna hitam berisikan daging dan labu pertama baginya melihat makanan itu.

"Ugh..makanan ini tidak awsome. Masa berwarna hitam. Apa kau yakin ini bisa dimakan," celetuk Gilbert yang sontak menghasikan tawa garing kirana.

"Hampir semua yang kuberikan bicara demikian. Namun apa salahnya kau mencoba," ujar kirana.

Pria itu memdengus pelan. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri perutnya terasa lapar. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, di santapnya makanan berwarna hitam itu. Dan..hm..rasanya cukup lezat dan berempah.

"Tak seperti bentuknya. Rasanya sangat awesome," puji Gilbert. kirana menorehkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya, namanya Rawon. Sejenis sup, namun ada bahan tertentu yang aku campurkan. Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau," tanpa mempedulikan ucapak kirana, Gilbert menyantap makanan kirana dengan lahap selayaknya anak kecil. Membuat Kirana terkekeh.

"Terimakasih makanannya. Tapi ngomong ngomong, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi padamu?," pinta Gilbert. Kirana menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Izinkan aku tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu," ucapan Gilbert tentu saja mengejutkan Kirana. Bagaimana tidak, seorang gadis dan pria dewasa tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Di tempatnya tentu saja ini merupakan hal tabu. Mungkin kalau ketahuan mereka akan diarak keliling kampung sambil disoraki penduduk setempat. Apalagi demgan pria yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kau serius?," tukas kirana tak percaya

"Aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau berbaik hati," ujar Gilbert. Mata rubinya memelas selayaknya anak kucing yang minta diadopsi. Dan Kirana paling lemah dengan hal itu.

"Ugh..baiklah...dengan satu syarat," ujar Kirana.

"Apapun aku penuhi," ujar Gilbert.

"Saat kau beranjak dari rumah ini, kau keluar sebagai perempuan. Aku tidak mau tetangga mengusirku. Ini tempat paling pantas yang bisa aku dapatkan," ujar Kirana.

To Be Continue

OoooooO

Lama nggak Buka Ffn rasanya berjamur. Sibuk di RL sambil Menaruh perhatian pada situasi serius rasanya Capek. Akhirnya main lagi ke sini. Hmm..udah kenayang gimana endingnya..cuma memang butuh waktu buat menamatkan. Kenapa Crack..karena saya lagi suka sama pair ini *nari nari

Thanks udah mau baca.

Grazie

collina


	2. Chapter 2

"Saat kau beranjak dari rumah ini, kau keluar sebagai perempuan. Aku tidak mau tetangga mengusirku. Ini tempat paling pantas yang bisa aku dapatkan," ujar Kirana.

"Eh?," tukas Gilbert. Sedikit terkejut dengan syarat yang dibuat Kirana.

"Kenapa harus menyamar jadi perempuan? Bukankah kekasih yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan biasa tinggal bersama?," tambah Gilbert. Kirana memonyongkan bibirnya sembari menggerakkan jemarinya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Nein..nein...apartemen ini milik orang asia. Dia galak mengenai hal ini. Kalau ketahuan aku bisa di usir," ujar Kirana. Gilbert menghela nafas.

"Jadi cuma itu syaratnya agar aku bisa tinggal?,". kirana mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, Deal,"

OoooooO

 **Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Fate © Collina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC Typo, Crack Pair PrussiaxFem!INA straight, Drama Picisan walau nggak separah Utaran, Rating Masih Galau, typo dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Berkomentarlah dengan bahasa yang beradab selayaknya manusia**

 **XxxX**

Tiga Hari sudah Gilbert tinggal di rumah Kirana. Tanpa keluar sebatang hidungpun. Hingga akhirnya khabar dari surga muncul.

"Pakeeeeeet," teriak seseorang yang ada di luar sana, Kirana berlari menghampiri sumber suara. Mengambil kotak besar yang di keluarkan oleh orang tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"Giiiiiilllllll...Paket," teriaknya. Gilbert menghampiri Kirana dan membuka isi paket itu dengan beringas. Ternyata isinya adalah rambut palsu yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, beberapa pasang terusan dan bisana perempuan serta sepasang kontak lense. Gilbert kegirangan bukan main.

"Akhirnya aku bisa jalan keluaaar," pikirnya. Tampak terburu biru, Gilbert membawa paket miliknya menuju kamar untuk dicoba. Kirana hanya terkekeh. Memang Ia cukup heran mengapa Gilbert menerima tawaran absurd tersebut dengan gampangnya. Padahal bagi orang yang menurut narsis seperti Gilbert tawaran ini terlihat menjijikkan.

"Mungkin menatik juga hidup sebagai orang lain, Lagipula ini lebih baik daripada aku terus dicari dan dipaksa kembali ke tempat yang sama dan tidak menyenangkan," ujar Gilbert kala itu. Tempat Apa? Kenapa tidak menyenangkan? Asalmu darimana sih? Berbagai rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut kirana. Sedangkan Gilbert hamya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang menurut Kirana menyebalkan tanpa memberikan Jawaban.

"Suatu saat aku beri tahu. Kesesese," ujarnya.

Langkak kaki kembali terdengat kala Kirana sedang duduk di sofa sembari membaca catatan dan Jurnalnya.

"Ternyata menjadi perempuan tidak buruk juga. Kalau tidak begini aku tidak akan bisa melihat wanita cantik berdiri di depan cermin. Lihat aku. Sangat Awesome!," Gilbert memuji diri sendiri. Ia turun denganbaju berwarna pink legan panjang dengan lengan balon dipadukan dengan rok putih bergaris Pink Juga. Rambutnya panjang terurai. Kulit putih Gilbert juga menambah pesonanya. Walaupun senyuman dan cara tertawa Gilbert kadang memang membuat orang ingin melempar alas kaki ke arahnya. Sebersit pandangan, Kirana merasa sedikit Iri. Dirinya pendek, kulitnya gelap, dan menurutnya dia sedikit 'berisi'.

"Kenapa dia lebih cantik dari aku sih," pikir kirana dalam hati.

"Oi Kirana, gimana menurutmu?," Gilbert membuyarkan Lamunan Kirana.

"Hmm..bagus..bagus...kamu tidak tampak seperti laki laki," ujar Kirana sembarangan. Mendengar tanggapan itu Gilbert memiting Kirana.

"Sialan Kau, jadi menurutmu aku tidak tampak seperti laki laki," Gilbert mengacak acak Rambut Kirana. kirana hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana tidak dengan bentukmu yang seperti itu, bodoh,"

"Dasar Tidak Awesome," dengus Gilbert. Kirana memperhatikan Wajah Gilbert yang berjarak hanya sedikit dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa matamu berwarna coklat? Warna mata aslimu lebih bagus," ujar Kirana. Gilbert tersenyim, lebih tepatnya nyengir.

"Malah itu yang tidak boleh terlihat," Gilbert menjulurkan lidahnya di depan wajah Kirana.

"Ngomong ngomong kalau sedekat ini nanti aku cium loh," pemilik surai pirang Platina itu mulai membelokkan pembicaraan. Kirana baru sadar wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Gilbert. Mukanya seketika merona. Tangannya mendorong wajah Gilbert.

"Hentikan Kakek mesum!," Gilbert menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"Ngomong ngomong kau sedang apa?" Gilbert menyambar jurnal jurnal yang sedang dibaca oleh Kirana.

"Hentikan, itu tugasku," Gilbert menaikkan tangannya, menghindari sabetan Kirana.

"Jadi kau masih sekolah ternyata. Materi manajemen resiko Bisnis dan Globalisasi? Hei itu materi yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan di satu buku dan kau hanya membaca satu jurnal saja," Kirana manyun mendengar protesan Gilbert.

"Bagaimana mau belajar banyak. Aku tidak punya uang untuk beli buku. Pinjam di perpustakaan kampus buku yang ingin aku pinjam selalu habis," ujar Kirana.

"Ah tidak Awesome! Tidak perlu beli atau memgginakan fasilita sekolahmu yang terbatas. Perpustakaan kota ini sangat lengkao, bodoh," Kirana Menggaruk kepalanya.

Kirana memang sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi ia sadar Ia tidak bisa mengingat jalan dengan baik. Maka dari itu ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau kejadian seperti kemarin? Untung saja kemarin jaraknya dekat. Kalau jauh? Hayooo

"Ayo ke perpustakaan, aku temani. Dan ganti bajumu. Jangan pakai baju seperti itu," Kirana memgangguk

"Yang boleh melihat tubuhmu hanya aku yang awesome ini. Kesesese," lempqran sandalpun mendarat dengan mulus di jepala Gilbert.

OoooooO

Deretan dan bau buku terpampang nyata di depan Kirana. Ah...besar dan banyak sekali. Seolah tenggelam dalam tumpukan kertas yang tak pernah dimilikinya, Kirana bahkan melupakan Gilbert yang dari tadi bersamanya.

"Well, rasanya aku ingin menuju ke bagian seni. Ada yang ingin aku baca," ujar Gilbert. Kirana langsung tersadar dari dunianya. Seraya mengangguk. Gilbert meninggalkan kirana seorang diri diantara susunan buku yang tersusun rapi.

Satu persatu Kirana mengambil buku buku yang diperlukannya. Membawanya ke meja baca. Mencatat satu persatu yang penting untuk bahan presentasi besok. Ia begitu asyik beraktivitas hingga tak sadar ada sepasang mata memandangnya. Sepasang iris biru dengan surai pirang yang di atur rapi dari kejauhan. Sama dengan kirana. Ia membawa beberapa buah buku yang hendak itu kemudian mendekati kirana. Yang masih serius dengan dunianya.

"Senang bisa Melihatmu disini, Kirana," kirana mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hai Ludwig, Apa yang kau Lakukan disini?" Kirana mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Sama denganmu Ngomong ngomong aku jarang sekali melihat mahasiswa luar negeri menginjungi perpustakaan ini," Ludwig mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Kirana yang sedang terkekeh.

"Ada seseorang yang mengajakku ke sini,"

"Pacarmu?"

"Ah, bukan..hanya kenalan yang tinggal satu atap,"

"Lelaki atau perempuan?,"

Deg..

Jantung Kirana berdegup

"Er...tentu saja perempuan...eh...ah...kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?,"

"Hanya memastikan"

Kirana sweat drop. Ia Memperhatikan wajah Ludwig. Siapa yang tak kenal dia. Anak salah satu pemilik perusahaan IT terkemuka asal Jerman. Beilschmidt yang sedang aktif melakukan ekspansi ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Yah..bisa dibilang dia anak konglomerat.

Lalu mengapa mereka bisa mengenal dan akrab satu sama lain. Yah, Ludwig memang teman sekelas Kirana. Pada saat pertama kali masuk, hanya kirana yang berani menyapa Ludwig. Maklum saja, Dirinya tidak tahu siapa Ludwig, dan memperlakukan Ludwig seperti orang biasa. Kirana tidak menganggap ludwig sebagai anak orang kaya karena ketidak tahuannya. Itulah yang membuat Ludwig tertarik berteman dengan Kirana. Pada saat Ia tahu Ludwig merupakan konglomerat asal Jerman, Kirana sedikit ciut. Betapa besarnya kesenjangan antara mereka. Namun Ludwig tidak berubah perlakuaannya dengan Kirana walaupun kirana merasa canggung.

Kirana memandangi wajah Ludwig. Meski tetap datar dan serius ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari air mukanya. Seperti ada masalah yang serius. Memang, selama Hampir enam bulan berteman akrab dengan Ludwig, Kirana merupakan salah satu yang Hapal betul ekspresi Ludwig -selain Kiku dan Feliciano, sahabat Ludwig yang sama sama anak konglomerat- walaupun menurut banyak orang, wajahnya sama saja.

"Mengapa orang sepertimu pergi belajar ke perpustakaan? Bukankah harusnya di rumahmu banyak buku dari seluruh dunia?" Ludwig terkekeh.

"Kadang kita perlu udara segar. Di rumah terlalu panas"

"Bukankah ini musim gugur? Harusnya dingin kan?"

"Ah, bukan itu..,"

"Ada masalah?"

"Kurang lebih begitu"

"Kalau mau aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu,Lud" Ludwig menghela nafas.

"Kakakku berulah. Ia Kabur dari Rumah. Padahal delapan bulan lagi ia menjalani pesta pertunangan,"

"Woow..yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Tampaknya ia tidak lebih dewasa darimu Lud. Aku tahu rasanya punya saudara seperti itu," ujar kirana. Ia tiba tiba ingat dengan Razak, saudara kembarnya yang sering adu mulut dengannya dan saat ini lebih memilih melanjutkan kuliah di Malaysia.

"Yah..karena itu aku memang harus cari udara segar. Ah, sebentar lagi aku ada pertemuan. Lebih baik aku duluan. See you Kirana," ujar Ludwig.

"Baiklah, good luck," balas kirana dan Ludwig perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya.

XxxxxxxxX

Puas melihat Koleksi yang ada di bagian Seni, Gilbert bermaksud kembali menemui Kirana. Namun ia sedikit terkejut melihat Kirana bersama orang yang tak asing baginya. Ludwig, adiknya sendiri. Ah..walaupun penampilannya seperti itu ia sedang tak ingin menemui saudaranya. Bagaimana kalau saudaranya tahu. Jadi Ia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik rak buku hingga Ludwig beranjak. Gilbert memperhatikan mimik wajah nereka berdua. Tampak Akrab. Untuk Kirana mungkin wajar, karena bagi Gilbert gadis itu memang ramah-walau terkadang seram juga-. Gilbert pernah tak sengaja bertelanjang dada sehabis mandi dan kirana mengamuk hingga memukuli Gilbert layaknya gadis perawan yang tidak pernah melihat lelaki telanjang.

Ah tunggu,,,mungkin memang..ah..lupakan...

Namun ia kenal betul siapa adiknya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Paling hanya Feliciano dan Kiku saja. Ludwig memang sangat berhati hati memilih teman -terutama wanita- Karena tak ingin mereka mendekatinya hanya karena ia adalah seorang Beilschmidt. Namun dengan Kirana, ia tampak tak terbebani.

Lama bersembunyi Gayungpun bersambut. Tak Lama Adiknya mulai menjauh dari Kirana. Setelah memastikan semua aman, Gilbert menemui Kirana.

Matahari tanpa terasa beranjak senja. Perpistakaan juga akan tutup. Gilbert dan Kirana beranjak dari sana. Wajah kirana puas karena mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Sedangkan Gilbert? Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kir, aku melihat kau bersama lelaki pirang tadi. Apa kau kenal dia?" Gilbert membuka pembicaraan

"Ya, dia sahabatku. Kami berteman dari awal masuk kuliah. Dia seorang Beilschmidt. Kau tahu kan? Pemilih perusahaan IT terkemuka itu. Aku baru tahu sebulan lalu. Padahal kami sudah kenal cukup lama," ujar Kirana terkekeh.

"Lalu, apa kau berteman dengannya karena dia seorang beilschmidt?" Kirana mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan atau pernyataan Gilbert.

"Kau Gila. Tentu saja Tidak. Aku baru tahu ia konglomerat sebulan Lalu. Awalnya aku menyapanya karena ia sangat pendiam dan aku tak kenal siapapun. Kalau aku tahu dia anak konglomerat, mungkin saat itu aku tak akan berani mendekatinya," kenang kirana sembari begidik. Gilbert tertawa renyah mendemgar jawaban Kirana.

"Penilaianku memang tepat. Kau orang yang tulus dan ramah" Gilbert mengelus kepala Kirana yang tersipu mendapatkan pujian.

"H-hey siapa bilang. Aku galak tau,'

"Kalau itu aku tahu. Bekas amukanmu masih membekas. Kesesese"

Kirana tiba tiba teringat kejadian dua hati lalu dimana Gilbert tiba tiba keluar dengan keadaan telanjang dada sehabis mandi. Karena tidak terbiasa, kirana mengamuk dan memukuli gilbert dengan penebah yang dibawanya langsung dari homelandnya tercinta.

"B-b-odoh..lupakan itu dan jangan diulangi,"

"Tentu saja..aku tak ingin lagi mengotori mata perawan suci yang kutinggali rumahnya yang mungkin pacaran saja belum pernah" goda Gilbert.

"H-hey..aku pernah pacaran tahu," Kirana membela diri. Memang ia tidak bohong. Ia pernah punya pacar semasa awal masuk SMA. Tapi hanya sebatas dunia virtual. Ia berpacaran di game yang sedang in kala itu dan tidak pernah bertemu muka.

"Mungkin hanya khayalanmu saja. Kesesesese," goda Gilbert.

"Sialan kau Gil!," Kirana mulai memukuli Gilbert

"Aw aw..sakit..dasar kau tak awesome!,"

"Bodo, siapa suruh rese" balas Kirana.

Hari itu, Kirana keluar bersama 'teman tinggalnya'. Dan sebuah kemajuan bagi kirana hari itu ia tidak tergantung dengan Gadgetnya untyk menunjukkan jalan. Karena ada Gilber, yang menjadi penunjuk jalannya hingga ia tiba sampai rumah.

 **To Be Continue**

 _Terimakasih Buat yang Fave dan Comment, saya masih Curi curi waktu buat Upload imajinasi saya. Semoga saya Kuat sampai penghujung cerita. Sekarang malah kepikiran cerita baru #plakk_

 _Saya sedang memperbaiki tata cara menulis fiksi. Maklum kerjaan saya sekarang lebih sering nulis yang serius. Maaf kalau agak kaku diksinya._

 _Doakan saya ya bisa seterong sampai akhir cerita..._

 _Ciao.._

 _Grazie Mille_

 ** _Collina_**


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang anak berusia lima tahun berdiri di depan toko musik. Matanya terpa sbuah alat musik. Ia memandang dengan binaran yang sulit diterjemahkan dengan kata kata.

"Apa yang kau Lihat nak?," orang tua lelaki si anak menghampiri anak yang menunjuk pada sebuah gitar Eleltrik "Kau menginginkannya? Ayo kita beli,"

Ayah dan anak tersebut masuk ke dalamn toko. Kemudian keluar dengan membawa gitar elektrik. Wajahnya masih sumringah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Tiba tiba sesosok laki laki datang memghampiri anak tadi. Sosok laki laki yang sama, namun tampak lebih tua. Wajahnya Terlihat murka.

"Ayah sudah katakan, jangan bermain main dengan benda itu. Kau harus lebi serius. Kau yang ayah harapkan untuk kelangsungan perusahaan kita!"

Pria tersebut kemudian merebut gitar listrik dari anak, yang saat ini usianya sudah dua puluhan tahun lebih tua dibanding sebelumnya. Sang anak berusaha menahan namun dihempaskan secara kasar. Orang tua itu kemudian menghancurkan gitar gitar miliknya. Tidak hanya satu. Semuanya, Bahkan yang ia dapatkan dari pemain gitar ternama.

"Tidak Ayah!Jangan! Jangaaaaaaaaaan!,"

 **Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Fate © Collina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC Typo, Crack Pair PrussiaxFem!INA straight, Drama Picisan walau nggak separah Utaran, Rating Masih Galau, dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Berkomentarlah dengan bahasa yang beradab selayaknya manusia. Saran mengenai Gaya Penulisan dibutuhkan.**

 **Gilbert** terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mimpi. Mimpi hal yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. Memimpikan bagaimana ia kehilangan apa yang disukainya hanya karena egoisme ayahnya yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi penerus perusahaan. Gilbert menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seraya beranjak dari ranjang termpatnya tertidur. Berjalan menuju dapur hendak mengambil minum. Di saat seperti ini biasanya ia butuh Alkohol. Namun Kirana tidak mengizinkan Gilbert menyimpan benda itu dalam kulkasnya.

"Ngghh,"

Sebuah suara terdengat dari ruang tamu. Gilbert mendekati sumber suara dan memdapati Kirana yang tertidur pulas di depan laptopnya yang masih dalam keadaan menyala. Dengan keingintahuan yang besar Gilbert mendekati kirana. Rupanya Ia mempersiapkan bahan presentasi hingga larut.

Gilbert mendekati Kirana. Menyentuh wajah tidurnya dengan lembut. Wajah tidurnya tampak damai namun tetap lelah. Gilbert kemudian mengambil kain yang tergeletak di sofa belakang kirana. Menyelimuti agar ia tidak kedinginan. Namun berselang kemudian Kirana yang sedang terlelap dengan beringasnya melepaskan selimut yang diletakkan Gilbert menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gilbert sweatdrop melihat Keberingasan Kirana yang masih ada walaupun ia sedang tidur. Sembari menghembuskan nafas, pemilik iris ruby itu kemudian dengan hati hati mengangkat Kirana dan membopongnya menuju kamarnya. Cukup mudah bagi Gilbert karena tubuh Kirana lebih kecil dibandingkan perempuan eropa pada umumnya. Diletakkannya tubuh wanita berambut obsidian itu dengan hati hati supaya tidak membangunkannya. Perempuan itu menggeliat sejenak, kemudian terlelap kembali. Namun tangannya memegang baju milik Gilbert.

'Hei lepaskan," bisik Gilbert sembari berusaha melepas remasan tangan kirana. kirana malah memperkuat genggamannya.

"Jangan larang aku! Aku akan pergi sendiri!," Pekik Kirana. Tubuhnya meronta dan sontak menampar pipi Gilbert dengan tidak awesome-nya hingga berhasil membuat Gilbert mengaduh.

"Astaga, Kirana, bangun hei bangun!,"

Gilbert menampar nampar pipi kirana. Berusaha membangunkannya. Mata Kirana terbuka lebar. Ia langsung duduk dari posisi berbaring, langsung mengaduh. Keningnya menabrak sudut bibir Gilbert hingga membuatnya terluka. Surai hitam wanita tersebut bermandikan keringat. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya agar bisa kembali menjadi baik baik saja. Sudut matanya melirik ke samping. Ia melihat Gilbert yang sedang menutupi mulutnya.

"Gil, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku? Membangunkanmu yang sedang meracau. Kamu buas juga ternyata. Kukira kau tipikal orang yang tenang saat tidur," lanjut Gilbert. Membersihkan darah sudut bibirnya yang masih mengalir.

"Astaga Gil, kau berdarah!," Kirana lantas mengambilkan pertolongan pertama di kotak obatnya. Gilbert mengaduh ketika kirana Menyeka luka yang dibuatnya dengan antiseptik. Dan tidak lupa menutupnya.

"Ah, wajahku yang tampan, tak seorangpun yang akan menikahiku kalau wajahku terluka seperti ini," ujar Gilbert dengan dramatis, pura pura bersedih selayaknya Cinderella yang tidak boleh hadir ke acara pesta dansa.

"Kau berlebihan Gil. Lagipula kau laki laki. Semakin banyak codet di wajahmu semakin banyak wanita yang menggilaimu. Kalau wajahmu mulus mulus saja, yang datang malah om om mesum. Hahahaha," ejek Kirana

"Sialan, jadi kalau codetku semakin banyak, kau berpikir bahwa aku keren? Kau mau menikah denganku?,"goda Gilbert

"Dalam mimpimu, Gil," Kirana mendengus.

"Tapi kalaupun kamu yang terluka aku mau kok menikahimu," Gilbert kembali menggoda Kirana. Yang digoda, tentu saja wajahnya sontak memanas. Cupingnya memerah. Ia memang tidak tahan di goda. Dan Gilbert menyadari hal yersebut sejak dua hari lalu, tentu saja setelah insiden Kirana membawa Gilbert ke kediamannya. Berulangkali Gilbert menggoda pemilik manik obsidian itu dan reksinya tetap sama. Malu namun gengsi.

"Bodoh, kembali ke tidurmu sana!,"Kirana mendorong tubuh Gilbert yang terkekeh melihat reaksi Kirana.

"Good Nighy sweety," masih tidak bisa menghentikan perilakunya menggoda Kirana.

"Sabodo teuing. Mboh,,," umpat kirana dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Gilbert.

Seorang pria nampak tengah duduk bersantai membaca koran sedangkan seorang wanita melayani pria tersebut. Ada seorang anak laki laki sibuk bermain, sedangkan dua anak perempuan membantu sang wanita melayani pria tersebut.

"Bu, kenapa kami di suruh membantu ibu, sedangkan mas Doni dan bapak cuma duduk dan bermain saja," sang wanita yanh dipanggil ibu itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari sang anak gadis.

"Perempuan memang harus bisa melayani laki laki nduk. Kamu harus belajar melakukan itu. Apalagi kalau kamu nanti sudah besar. Kamu harus bisa melakukan semuanya. Doni kan laki laki. Nanti dia juga seperti bapak, bekerja untuk menghidupi kita," jawab sang ibu.

"Tapi buk, bapak banyak waktu di rumah, kenapa dia tidak membantu kita juga. Ibuk harus bangun subuh, dan tidur setelah bapak sudah tidur. Sedangkan bapak dan mas doni enak. Kalau begitu, Kirana juga mau menghidupi keluarga ini," ujar Kirana

"Sudah nduk, jangan banyak tanya. Contoh kakakmu Laras. Dia bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Tidak banyak bicara lagi. Tipikal calon istri yang baik. Kamu harus seperti dia," sang Gadis bernama kirana itupun bersiap membantah ibunya. Namun sang ibu sudah memelototi sang anak sehingga sang anak urung.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, sang anak tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kritis. Sifatnya menjadikan dirinya dianggap memberontak pada keluarga. Ia tidak mau seperi kakaknya, dijodohkan demgan seorang pengusaha asal Malaysia. Sang gadis berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk bisa hidupdengan kaki sendiri. Ia tidak ingin seperti sang kakak, Laras yang pada akhirnya harus menyerah pada nasib ketika dijodohkan dengan rekanan ayahnya pada saat bertemu di amsterdam. Memang umur orang itu masih muda, namun cukup berbeda jauh dengan Laras. Walaupun Laras dengan senang hati menerima Nasibnya. Namun beda halnya dengan Kirana. Ia bersikeras berdiri dengan kaki sendiri. Tidak akan yergantung pada perjodohan. Ia akan menemukan kehendaknya. Oleh sebab itulah selepas sekolah, kirana berupaya sekuat mungkin agar bisa kuliah di Luar negeri. Tanpa bantuan orang tuanya sama sekali, ia berhasil bersekolah di Jerman. Keterampilan yang diajarkan oleh ibunya sama sekali tidak dibencinya. Bagi Kirana, inilah yang membuatnya mandiri. Ia tidak perlu menyewa cleaning service untuk membersihkan rumah. Ia juga tidak perlu ke minimarket hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya. Semuanya bisa ia lakukan sendiri walaupun harus bangun lebih pagi.

Hingga pagi Ini, tidak biasanya ia bangun kesiangan. Ia merasa bingung dan kelabakan pagi ini. Kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak bisa tidur nyanyak. Apartemen yang biasanya rapi hingga pagi ini masih berantakan. Dengan buru buru ia membereskan apartemennya sembari mempersiapkan materi presentasi yang dibuatnya. Siang ini dia harus presentasi.

Mendengar suara gaduh, seorang lelaki yang tengah terlelap terjaga dari tidurnya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa sumber kegaduhan.

"Pagi pagi sudah berisik. Aku kira tadi ada maling," sahut sang pemilik manik merah tersebut sembaru memggaruk surai pirang platinanya.

"Ah..manusia asem sudah bangun. Aku buru buru. Jam 2 nanti harus presentasi. Aku kesiangan dan harus segera berangkat,"

Demi Tuhan Kir, ini masih jam 10. Presentasimu jam 2. Jarak dari sini ke kampusmu cuma 20 menit jalan kaki. Mau ngepel kelas?"tanya Gilbert

Kirana memutar bola matanya. "Astaga Gil, kau lupa. Aku punya memori buruk dengan jalan. Aku takut tersesat," Gilbert ganti sweatdrop.

"Kau pergi denganku. Jangan gila mau berangkat 4 jam sebelum kelasmu. Aku tidak percaya kau begini setiap akan berangkat sekolah. Dan bisa bisanya orang sepertimu tinggal sendirian di tempat asing,"

"Kan ada teknologi,' sergah si Gadis.

"Sudah. Aku akan menemanimu. Kau santai saja dulu. Aku akan bersiap.

Pukul 13.00, gilbert sudah bersiap dengan 'kostum'nya. Kali ini ia mengenakan celana pendek dibalut dengan leging yang menutupi kaki. Ia mengenakan baju ketat tanpa lupa memakai 'penyangga', sembari di tutupi demgan cardigan bulu. Ia juga memasang 'pengaman' agar sela kakinya terlihat rata. Sepatu perempuan semi boots yang membuat kakinya tampak lebih jenjang. Rambut (palsu) panjang coklatnya diikat dua. Tak lupa ia mengenakan topi yang senada dengan jerseynya. Lagi lagi Kirana iru melihat pemadangan itu. Sungguh Tuhan tidak adil banginya ketika melihat Gilbert yang sudah berubah wujud. Hanya pada saat itu.

"Yuk, kita keluar," ajak Gilbert. Kirana mengangguk.

Sebetulnya Kirana heran, mengapa Gilbert mengajaknya pada sejam sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Namun Gilbert hanya mengatakan ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Kirana hanya menurut.

Di perjalanan, sampailah mereka pada toko musik. Mata Gilbert berbinar seketika melihat jejeran gitar elektrik dengan aneka rupa dan macam. Ia mencoba satu persatu sembari berbicara dengan pemilik toko. Gilbert sangat antusias. Satu sisi yang batu dipahami Kirana tentang Gilbert.

"Memang kau bisa main itu Gil? ,"Tanya Kirana. Gilbert membalas dengan menunjukkan ibu jari dan menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Jangan panggil aku gil. Namaku Gabriella. Dan aku sangat jago bermain ibi. Kau ingin lihat?," tanya Gilbert. Kirana mengangguk.

"Tunggu di situ dan lihat aku. Kesese," gilbert mulai mengatur alat musiknya. Ia mulai memetik. Awalnya ritmenya pelan, dan sederhana. kirana tahu lagi itu. Cannon ver. D. Yah, ia tahu karena pernah di ajak Laras melihat drama mandarin, yang di dalamnya ada lagu itu. Ia menyukainya. Namun tak lama kemudian lagu itu memiliki ritme lebih cepat. Sama seperti music rock. Kirana takjub. Gilbert bisa mengubah aransemen lagu itu. Gilbert memainkannya dengan bersemangat. Kirana terpukau. Baginya pribadi, ia menyukai laki laki yang bisa memainkan alat musik. Namun saat ini Gilbert sedang menjadi Gabriella. Jadi mungkin tidak termasuk. Mungkin. Namun tetap saja, bagi kirana hal tersebut keren. Kirana memberi tepukan meriah ketika lagu selesai dimainkan. Demikian pula dengan pemilik toko. Gilbert akhirnya membeli sebuah gitar berwarna merah. Tentunya setelah meminta izin Kirana.

"Astaga Gil, kurang 15 menit!," ujat Kirana.

"Kita harus bergegas Kir," merekapun berlari. Menuju kelas Kirana.

Tepat 10 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, kirana kembali memeriksa bahan presentasinya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"Gawat,"

"Ada apa?" flashdiskku tidak ada.

"Apa perlu aku pulang mengambilkannya untukmu?"

"Tidak akan keburu. Mati aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan," gilbert ikut berpikir.

"Kau ingat materinya? Aku bantu dengan kertas biasa. Kita bisa buat presentasi menarik hanya dengan kertas kosong. Kau punya kan?" kirana mengangguk. Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk dan mengenjakan satu demi satu kertas kosong. Kirana mendikte materi, gilbert membuat presentasi. Ditambah dengan konsep yang kirana tidak temukan di buku, namun Gilbert tahu. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin paham mengenai presentasinya. Ia berterimakasih Tepat 3 menit sebelum kelas mereka menyeselsaikannya. Di saat yamh sama Gilbert melirik ke arah leher kirana. Ada sesuatu yang digantungkan di sana dengan tali berwarna biru, sama dengan baju yang dikenakan kirana.

"Kir, di lehermu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Itu flash diskmu?"

Kirana melihat ke bawah.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata aku bawa,"

Di saat yang sama, Gilbert ingin menangis dengan keteledoran Kirana.

TBC..

" _ **Aku butuh gitaris perempuan"**_

 _ **"Aku punya kenalan"**_

 _ **"Dia hebat"**_

 _ **Putra mahkota Beilschmidt masih menghilang**_

 _ **"Pulanglah, ayah marah besar"**_

 _ **"Aku lebih suka hidup biasa saja. Dengan kaki sendiri. Dibandingkan tegak di atas kaki orang lain"**_

Hola fellas..

Selamat hari raya Idhul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin yaaa

Makasih yang udah review dan klik tombol favorit. Kalian membakar semangat saya

#terharu

Nb: author lagi mudik. Jadi sinyalnya rebutan..hiks

Grazie

Collina


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah sebulan Gilbert menumpang tinggal dengan Kirana. Entah mengapa ia nyaman tinggal bersamanya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa Kirana tidak tahu siapa dirinya secara jelas. Lebih tepatnya lelah mencari tahu. Awalnya gadis itu memang sangat ingin tahu mengenai didirinya. Banyak pertanyaan yang dicecar kirana untuk Gilbert. Siapa dia, dimana asalnya, mengapa bisa tergeletak di tumpukan Salju. Gilbert hanya menjawab seadanya. Tanpa kebohongan. Hanya saja ada yang ditutupi.

Ia menyatakan ia kabur dari rumah. Ia tinggal di Berlin. Entah apa ada yang dipikirannya, ia memilih kabur ke Munich, ke tempat kenalannya. Sialnya alamatnya berpindah. Gilbert yang kelelahan kemudian pingsan di tengah Jalan. Ia berkata pada Kirana Alasannya melarikan diri dari rumah adalah Karena perbedaan pendapat dengan keluarganya mengenai jalan hidup yang hendak ia pilih. Kirana memaklumi hal yersebut, karena ia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _ **Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Fate © Collina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, OC Typo, Crack Pair PrussiaxFem!INA straight, Drama Picisan walau nggak separah Utaran, Rating Masih Galau, dll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 _ **Berkomentarlah dengan bahasa yang beradab selayaknya manusia. Saran mengenai Gaya Penulisan dibutuhkan.**_

Sebulan tanpa berbuat apa apa rasanya menjenuhkan bagi Gilbert. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengantarkan Kirana ke kampus sekaligus mengajaknya berjalan jalan. Sebuah kemajuan, kirana Sudah mulai hafal jalan. Setidaknya dari Kampusnya menuju kediamannya. Ia juga berhasil menghafalkan jalan menuju asian grocery, tempat belanja favoritnya yang banyak menjual bumbu yang mendukung selera masakannya. Meskipun jika ia ingin pergi dari rumah ke Asian grocery ia harus transit ke kampusnya sehingga membuat Gilbert geregetan.

Sadar diri telah merepotkan tuan rumah, Gilbert mulai merasa tau diri. Ia memang nyaman tinggal bersama Kirana. Begitu pula dengan Kirana. Karena sejak gilbert berada di sana, dirinya tidak perlu lagi pusing mengenai keran bocor, rembesan hujan, karena Gilbert ada untuk mengatasinya. Memang tidak serapih tukang ledeng, setidaknya Kirana tidak perlu membayar. Uang yang dibawa Gilbert semakin menipis. Baju dan aksesori wanita yang dibelinya ternyata memakan budget yang cukup besar. Oleh sebab itu, ia mulai bekerja di cafe yang dekat dengan kampus Kirana. Tentu saja sebagai Gabriella. Alasannya, selain bisa satu arah dengan Kirana, tempat itu menyediakan tempat musik. Gilbert sangat suka musik. Begitu pula dengan Kirana. Khawatir terhadap Gilbert, Kirana mengambil kerja sambilan di tempat yang sama. Tentu saja di hari dimana kuliah Kirana sedang kosong.

Hari itu hari rabu, Kirana yang sedang kosong berada di Kafe bersama Gilbert yang sudah menjelma menjadi Gabriella. Tiba tiba pintu kafe terbuka. beberapa orang wanita yang dikenal kirana mulai masuk. Mereka teman sekelas Kirana sekaligus pelanggan di kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

"Hai Amelia, Natalya, Alice . Selamat datang," sapa Kirana.

"Hai Kir," perempuan berambut Ikal itu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di kursi bar dekat kirana berdiri, diikuti teman temannya yang lain.

" Pesan seperti biasa," tambahnya. Kirana mengerti. Ia segera membuatkan minuman yang biasa dipesan oleh empat sekawan itu. Eh. Empat.. Seharusnya begitu. Kirana sadar ada yang kurang

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Bella? Tumben dia tidak ikut?," tanya Kirana. Gadis bersurai ikal itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Bella saat ini sedang ke Belgia. Neneknya sakit," jawab gadis bersurai panjang berwarna pirang platina dengan santai. Kirana tersenyum dan memgerti.

"Dia mungkin ke sana dalam waktu lama. Makanya amelia uring uringan," ujar gadis dengan pony tail. Kirana mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana tidak uring uringan. Tiga bulan lagi kita pentas, dan Bella malah pulang. Kita tidak punya gitaris," ujar amelia lemas sembari membaringkan kepalanya ke meja bar.

"Kami butuh Gitaris perempuan. Setidaknya sampai Bella kembali," tambah amelia.

Hmm..gitaris perempuan.

Kirana bergumam dalam hati. Gilbert memang bisa bermain Gitar. Terutama Gitar elektrik. Tetapi ia bukan perempuan. Ah..tetapi saat ini dia bukan Gilbert. Dia Gabriella. Hmm..mungkin saja bisa dicoba.

"Sepertinya aku punya kenalan gitaris perempuan," ujar Kirana. Amelia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Serius Kir? Bisa kau kenalkan padaku," kirana mengangguk.

"Tentu saja,"

Amelia tiba tiba berubah lebih bersemangat.

"Oh ya...kau bisa kenalkan dengan kami. Kapan? Besok? Lusa? Minggu depan,"

"Hahaha, tidak Amelia. Ia berada di sini sekarang," mata Amelia, natalia dan Alice berbinar.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku panggilkan dia," kirana Masuk ke belakang Bar, menuju Gilbert yang sedang sibuk dengan menu yang dibuatnya.

"Gil..Gil..eh..masih sibuk ya..ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Temanku," bisik Kirana.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Ada siapa?," tanya Gilbert

"Temanku butuh bantuanmu," tiga wanita yang di depan. Ujar Kirana sembari menunjuk ketiga perempuan itu dengan jempolnya.

"Butuh apa? Belaian orang tampan yang awesome? Kesese," balas Gilbert

"Mereka minta bantuan Gabriella. Dan jika kau membelai mereka kau akan terlihat seperti lesbi dasar bodoh," balas Kirana. Gilbert terkekeh.

"Sudah temui saja mereka. Kau pasti akan suka," sahut Kirana. Gilbert mengiyakan ajakan Kirana dan bertemu dengan ketiga gadis itu sembari membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ini minumanmu Amelia, Nat, dan Alice. Dan Ini orang yang aku maksud. Namanya Gi..eh..Gabriella. Ia sangat pandai memainkan gitar. Terutama gitar elektrik," ujar Kirana. Gilbert memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang dibuat setinggi mungkin.

"Kau termasuk tinggi untuk seorang perempuan. Hm...jadi kau benar benar bisa bermain gitar?" ujar Natalya

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bermain gitar?" tambah Alice

"Aku mulai tertarik sejak kecil sih..," balas Gilbert.

"Bagus juga," ujar Alice

"Kau mau menggantikan Gitaris kami untuk tampil tiga bulan kedepan?," pinta Amelia.

"Boleh saja...untuk sementara," balas Gilbert

"Bagus, sekarang bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami levelmu seperti apa?" tanya Amelia

"Caranya?" Gilbert kembali bertanya. Sedangkan Amelia menunjuk pada panggung yang sedang kosong.

"Kita Jamming sekarang," ujar Natalya. Gilbert menerima tawaran ketiga gadis tersebut. Alunan drum mulai dilantunkan oleh Alice. Gilbert dengan mudah mengikutinya. Ini diperkuat oleh petikan bass yang Natalya. Dan disempurnakan oleh vokal Amelia yang memiliki vokal nan khas.

Sebuah lagu dilantunkan. Kirana terpukau oleh permainan ketiga gadis dan satu gadis jejadian tersebut. Demikian pula dengan penonton yang berkunjung di sana. Mereka Bertepuk tangan untuk pertunjukkan yang memukau.

"Bagus Gab. Kau diluar dugaanku. Mulai besok kita berlatih. Tentunya setelah kau selesai bekerja. Kau tidak keberatan kan," tanya Amelia

"Tentu saja. Tapi Kirana boleh ikut? Aku khawatir dengannya," tanya Gilbert.

"Ah..khawatir ia tidak bisa pulang? Tentu saja. Dia nampaknya betul betul merepotkanmu ya," Amelia terkekeh.

"Dia memang tidak awesome. Tapi aku merasa tidak direpotkan. Kesesese," ujar Gilbert menoel pipi Kirana disusul tawa ketiga gadis tersebut.

LLLLL

Seminggu kemudian Gilbert Mulai sibuk. Ia berlatih bersama Amelia CS. Biasanya Kirana ikut dengannya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. ia memilih tinggal di kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama teman temannya, termasuk Ludwig. Gilbert berjanji akan menjemputnya ketika ia sudah selesai. Ia menghindar bertatap muka dengan adiknya, walaupun saat ini ludwig pasti tidak mengenali dirinya.

Tiga jam latihan cukup melelahkan bagi Gilbert. Namun ia senang dan puas. Semenjak Kuliah dia belum pernah merasakan kepuasan seperti hari ini. Dahulu ia sering bermain dengan Francais dan Antonio, teman kuliahnya. Setelah lulus,mereka hampir tidak pernah bersua. Francais kembali ke paris sedangkan Antonio berada di Spanyol. Meski demikian mereka masih bertukar khabar lewat email.

Gilbert berjalan menuju kampus Kirana. Membawa alat musik kesayangannya di punggungnya. Tidak jauh, hanya memakan waktu 10 menit hingga ia tiba. Gilbert mulai masuk menuju gazebo. Dari kejauhan ia menemukan kirana. Bersama Ludwig. Niat Gilbert menjemput kirana diurungkannya. Ia menunggu dari kejauhan sembari memandanginya.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik bagi Gilbert, yang ada dalam diri Kirana. Senyumnya? Mungkin bukan itu. Semua gadis tersenyum setiap kali melihat gilbert. Apalagi ketika ia tebar pesona. Gilbert memandangi wajah kirana lagi mencari tahu sisi menarik dari gadis Asal Indonesia itu. Secara keseluruhan terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan orang eropa mungkin lebih cantik dibandingkan dia. Jauh. Namun tetap saja ada hal yang memesona. gilbert memang ekspresif. Namun Kirana lebih dari itu. Wajah Kirana berubah ubah saat berdiakusi dengan Ludwig. Kadang bertekuk. Kadang melongok, kadang tersenyum, hingga tertawa. Lalu serius, tertawa lagi. Ia punya banyak ekspresi. Tidak seperti ludwing yang cenderung kaku, kirana sangat cair..ekspresinya begitu tulus. Bahkan menurut Gilbert, adiknya jauh lebih santai dibanding yang ia kenal saat berada bersama Kirana.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kirana sudah selesai menyaksikan tugasnya. Ludwig menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kirana pulang. Secara halus ditolak oleh Kirana. Ia mengatakan temannya akan menjemput. Namun bagi Ludwig agak berbahaya jika perempuan berada sendirian di kampus. Ia bersikeras menemani Kirana. Gilbert yang dari tadi menguping dan mengamati mereka akhirnya muncul di hadapan kirana. Tentunya sembari berdoa, agar identitasnya tidak ketahuan.

"Hai Kirana, lama menunggu?," Ujar Gilbert yang baru saja datang. kirana dan Ludwig menoleh.

"gi..abriella,,tidak..kami baru saja selesai," kirana hampir terpeleset. Sedangkan Gilbert tersenyum sembari setengah melotot. Ludwig memandangi wajah Gabriella.

"Ah..Lud..ini teman satu atapku. Kami tinggal bersama. Kenalkan Gabriella," ujar Kirana. Ludwig mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gabriella.

"Ludwig. Cukup Ludwig," ujarnya.

"Gabriella," ujar Gilbert. Ludwig memandangi wajah Gabriella dengan seksama sehingga Gilbert mulai merasa risih.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku bung?," tanya Gilbert.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jawab Ludwig.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?,"

"Bukan kakakku,"

DEG

Jantung Gilbert berdetak tak beriarama

"Kakakmu pasti sangat cantik," Gilbert berusaha menutupi detak jantungnya.

"Tidak, kakakku laki laki. Caramu memuji diri sendiri juga mirip dengannya,"

DEG

Kedua kalinya. Yakali langsung ketauan sama adek sendiri. Batin Gilbert.

"Tapi ia memiliki mata dan rambut yang berbeda denganmu. Ia juga lebih putih darimu. Mungkin aku hanya merindukannya," ujar Ludwig.

Oh em Ji..demi apa Ludwig merindukannya. Jika ia tidak sedang menjadi Gabriella, pasti Gilbert langsung memeluk adiknya. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Ludwig bersikap semanis ini di depannya. Mungkin terakhir saat usia Ludwig 8 tahun.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi kakakmu," balas Gilbert. Ludwig hanya menunduk malu. Gilbert menepuk Pundak Ludwig.

"Tenanglah, ia pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Ia pasti kembali menemuimu," ujar Gilbert. Ludwig mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak bilang padamu kakakku sesang pergi," sahut Ludwig

DEG

Mampus mampus..keceplosan...

Gilbert membatin dalam hati.

"Err...aku tahu dari kirana. Ya kan kirana..ini temanmu yang kau ceritakan kalau kakaknya menghilang," Gilbert merangkul Kirana sambil mengeluarkan isyarat wajah yang aneh. Kiranya yang lupa lupa ingat hanya menagguk.

"Oh..jadi itu. Ya sudah..aku kembali dulu," ujar Ludwig

"Terimakasih menemani Kirana," balas Gilbert. Ludwig meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gil..aku pernah cerita ke kamu. Tentang kakaknya Ludwig?," tanya kirana

"Kau tidak ingat," Gilbert berusaha ngeles. Kirana memggeleng.

"Perpustakaan," untungnya Gilbert lebih cepat ingat dengan Kirana.

"Ah..aku paham," jawab kirana dengan polosnya. Gilbert bersyukur. Hari ini dia aman. Setidaknya sampai saat ini dia belum siap membuat pengakuan pada Kirana.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan bersama hingga Gilbert membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana tugasmu hari ini?," tanya Gilbert

"Sudah selesai..aku tidak ada tanggungan lagi sehingga aku lega. Dan bagaimana latihanmu,"

"Lebih baik. Ngomong ngomong kau lelah?" kirana mengangguk.

"Akan aku traktir makan malam. Mau? Lagipula kau hari ini tidak sempat masak kan?" tanya Gilbert.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Kirana.

Mereka meberjalan bersama. Memasuki sebuah kafe italia. Mereka memesan pasta dan sosis. Sedangkan kirana, memesan rizoto. Karena ia lebih nyaman makan nasi. Mereka melahap makanan satu sama lain sambil mengobrol tentang aktivitas mereka sehari hari. nyanyian seriosa menambah indah suasana restoran malam itu. Hingga setelah mereka puas mengisi perut, mereka kembali menuju kediaman Kirana.

Kirana mandi terlebih dahulu, setelahnya Gilbert melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kirana. Kirana duduk di ruang tengah sembari melihat televisi. Setelah membersihkan diri Gilbert menyusul kirana.

"Kau melihat sinetron kesukaanmu? Apa? Drama korea?" ujar Gilbert

"Bukan, aku hanya melihat berita saja. Akhir akhir ini banyak sekali pergolakan. Di tempatku juga demikian. Apalagi mata uang negaraku denga USD. Meskipun masih aman," ujar Kirana.

"Dunia memang berubah kir..orang berpindah menghasilkan upaya memperoleh kesetimbangan baru..," komentar Gilbert. Kirana hanya mengangguk.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sembari melihat televisi. hingga Gilbert kembali bersuara.

"Ngomong ngomong tentang perpindahan, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengamu, Kirana," ujar Gilbert. Ia memandang ke arah kirana yang ternyata sudah tertidur menyendar pada lengan Gilbert yang berada lurus di sandaran kursi. Wajahnya tampak lelah hingga Gilbert tak tega membangunkannya. Gilbert memilih untuk menunggu Kirana terbangun. Aroma sabun dari keduanya tercium. Aroma yang sama satu sama lain sangat nyaman dan hangat. Gilbert menunggu kirana yang sudah tertidur hingga terbangun. Namun tampaknya itu hanya mitos. Karena tak lama kemudian Gilbert ikut tertidur bersama kirana. Kepalanya menyender pada kepala Kirana yang tertidur pulas. Meninggalkan televisi yang menyala sendirian.

Di tengah racauan televisi tanpa penonton, sebuah berita muncul. Dengan wajah Gilbert yang tengah mengwnakan pakaian resmi.

Lama menghilang, Putra Mahkota Beilschmidt masih belum kembali

Tulis berita itu sembari diiringi celotehan sang news anchor.

OOOO

Tiga bulan tanpa terasa segera berlalu. Musim dingin mulai menampakkan tanda kemunculannya. Salju, hal yang paling Kirana nantikan. Ia membayangkan dirinya bisa melompat dan bermain salju dengan menantikan salju datang, seolah merindukan kekasih yang pama tidak bertemu. Berseluncur dan bersenang senang. Bukannya ia tidak pernah melihat salju. Beberapa kali ia dan keluarganya mengunjungi negara subtropis di musim dingin. Jepang Taiwan, Swiss, bahkan Belanda. Namun kenangan bersama salju belum dirasa cukup. Ayah kirana tidak membenarkan dirinya bermain di tumpukan salju seperti kakaknya, Doni. Ia hanya diperbolehkan membuat boneka salju. Itupun hanya sebentar. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian hangat, atas perintah ayahnya.

Kuliahnya sedang libur, digantikan dengan tugas rumah yang menumpuk. Namun Kirana tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Fokusnya hanya kepada salju yang turun satu persatu, menjadi sebuah tumpukan. Ia ingin melompat di atasnya, Membayangkan dirinya adalah seekor kupu kupu, membuat salju, mungkin bermain perang salju. Sebuah kebebasan yang ingin dirasakannya.

Sembari melihat butiran putih yang perlahan mulai turun, ia menyeruput coklat panas yang telah dibuatnya. Pikirannya kembali mengenang masa lalu. Dimana ia dididik agar menjadi seorang perempuan yang menerima nasib. Diam diam bermain dengan anak anak kampung dan diam diam membantu mereka mengangkat sak beras yang baru saja di panen. Berlomba siapa yang paling Kuat. Dan saat itu Kirana mampu memgangkat hingga 3 sak. Walaupun saat ketahuan ia habis di hajar oleh sang ayah. Lalu Bagaimana ia secara secara diam diam berlatih beladiri hingga sabuk hitam tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Hingga terakhir, ia bersikeras kuliah di Jerman dengan kemampuan sendiri. Ia tidak ingin kuliah hanya karena formalitas. Ia ingin mandiri. Ia tidak ingin kebebasannya direnggut hanya karena terikat tali pernikahan. Kirana menyadari secara utuh bahwa hidupnya memanh diisi oleh sifat memberontak. Ia akan lulus, bisa berdiri dengan kaki sendiri, meskipun kedua orangtuanya bahkan tidak akan bangga.

Sembari menatap jendela yang semakin dipenuhi tumpukan salju, ia mulai berkhayal tentang masa depannya. Mungkin ia akan bekerja di perusahaan multinasional. Membangun karir hingga direksi. Setelah mapan, menjadi salah satu diaspora yang dibanggakan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan masa depannya.

Di tengah lamunannya, ia tiba tiba teringat dirinya beberapa pekan lalu. Ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tidur dipelukan Gilbert dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Ia memeluk tubuh gilbert dengan posisi duduk di Sofa. Hal yang sama di lakukan Gilbert. kirana yang terkejut memekik dan mendorong tubuh Gilbert hingga yang punya tubuh bangun.

"Hoi,," sebuah suara datang mengagetkan Kirana. Sontak ia menatap ke belakang dan menjumpai sepasang manik ruby. Kiranya berdeham menanggapinya.

"Melamun saja dari tadi. Pasti memikirkan aku" Gilbert terkekeh.

"Iya, aku memikirkanmu. Memikirkan sampai kapan aku harus tinggal denganmu," balas kirana.

"Oh..jahat sekali. Jadi kau mengharapkanku segera pergi dari sisimu?," Gilbert pura pura sakit hati. Membuat kirana terkikik geli.

"Tidak mempan lagi padaku Gil, dasar kakek penggoda," balas Kirana sembari hendak memyeruput coklat panasnya, sebelum direbut oleh Gilbert dan meminumnya dengan paksa.

"Astaga Gil! Bikin sendiri!,"pekik Kirana. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan. Kirana mendengus kepada Gilbert sebelum ia kembali menyeruput coklatnya. Gilbert masih memandangi Kirana dengan pandangan nakal dan menyebalkan.

"Apa?," tanya Kirana. Kembali menegak minumannya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Tidak hanya berpikir kalau kita sudah ciuman tidak langsung," Kirana tersedak mendengar ucapan Gilbert. Sedangkan Gilbert malah tertawa lepas. Menertawakan Kirana.

"Demi Tuhan! Jangan Ngomong aneh aneh!," pekik Kirana sembari memukuli Gilbert dengan ganasnya. Gilbert berusaha melindungi diri walau dirinya masih tertawa.

"Ampun..ampun habis kau lucu sih. Kesesese,"

"Nggak Lucu Gil!"

"Lucu tau, kau harus lihat wajahmu saat tersedak tadi. Hahaha," pipi Kirana memggembung.

"Sudahlah..jangan merajuk begitu. Sebagai gantinya, ayo keluar denganku..," Kirana masih merajuk. Ia hendak membalas kata kata Gilbert sebelum telefonnya berbunyi. Nomor tidak dikenal. Kirana tetap memgangkatnya.

"Halo,"

"Halo Kirana," ujar suara di seberang sana. Suara perempuan yang dikenal oleh Kirana.

"Kakak, apa itu kau? Ada apa memghubungiku?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting untukku sebenarnya. Tapi aku rasa kau pasti ingin tahu,"

"Tahu apa?"

"Doni, abangmu minggu depan akan berada di Jerman. Saat ini ia sedang di Berlin untuk urusan bisnis Mungkin beberapa hari kemudian ia berada di Munich. Dan tebak. ia tahu alamatmu dari Ibu. Dan dia diminta Ayah untuk menjemputmu," wajah Kirana pucat mendengar hal tersebut. Bagaimana bisa sang kakak lelaki tahu alamatnya. Ia berada di pihak ayah. Ia begitu ingin Membawa Kirana pulang. Mengikuti Jejak Laras.

"Bagaimana bisa...dia..ah..kak...saat ini kau ada di mana?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari tempat ayah. saat ini aku sedang di Amsterdam,"

"Aku ke sana kak. Minggu depan aku berkunjung ke tempatmu,"

Kirana menutup telponnya. Air mukanya mulai gusar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ada apa? Tiba tiba tertegun seperti itu?"

"Gil, kau punya paspor?" tanya Kirana

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

"Kau mau ikut aku atau tinggal disini?"

"Kita kemana?"

"Belanda,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Akan bahaya kalau aku ada di sini. Jangan tanya ada apa. Nanti aku jelaskan"

"Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Minggu depan,"

"Tapi minggu depan kan..."

"Aku tidak memaksamu Gil. Gabriella harus ikut latihan untuk kompetisi band kan?" sahut Kirana.

"Tidak. Aku pergi. Setelah kami selesai," ujar Gilbert.

LLLL

Gilbert berdiri di panggung. Hari ini mereka tampil. Gilbert mengenakan pakaian kaos dengan cardigan berbahan latex, celana panjang dan boots. Ia membelinya bersama amelia CS untuk persiapan panggung. Tentu saja Kirana ikut dan memilihkan. Di saat seperti itulah Gilbert mengetahui betapa seram dan ribetnya wanita yang berbelanja. Ia berjanji siapapun pacar atau istrinya kelak, ia tidak akan mau menemaninya belanja.

Mereka tampil di nomor urut awal. kirana tidak berada bersama Gilbert. ia menunggu di bandara. Supaya lebih cepat. Ujar kirana. Gilbert hanya ikut rencana saja. Setelah selesai tampil, Gilbert pamit pada Amelia CS. Ia memang harus mengejar pesawat. Dengan buru buru Gilbert menuju bandara. Di pintu masuk bandara, ia memgganti penampilannya dari Gabriella menjadi Gilbert. Ia mengenakan jaket dan topi serta kacamata hitam. Agar tidak ketahuan. Ia menemukan Kirana sedang menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"Hai kirana lama menunggu," tanya gilbert mengagetkan Kirana.

"Kok cepat. Dan hei...mana rambut dan pakaianmu?"

"Aku menggantinya. Pasporku kan Gilbert. Bukan Gabriella," sahut Gilbert lupa tentang hal itu. Mereka kemudian melakukan check in penumpang dan menunggu di gate yang ada. Penerbangan KLM menuju Amsterdam.

"Hei Kir, kau belum cerita kenapa kita Harus ke Amsterdam?" tanya Gilbert

"Hmm...kakakku berencana menemuiku. Kakak lelakiku.," jawab Kirana

"Jadi kau punya kakak laki laki?," Gilbert kembali bertanya.

"Satu kakak laki laki dan satu kakak perempuan," jawab Kirana.

"Lalu, memgapa kau menghindar saat kakak laki lakimu ingin memgunjungimu? Bukankah itu bagus?" kirana memandang kesal ke arah Gilbert. Secara tidak langsung berkata 'kau tak tau apapun' sehingga Gilbert memilih diam. Kirana memghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sama sekali tidak Gil. Ia akan membawaku pulang. Sesuai perintah ayah. Aku tidak mau," tambah Kirana.

"Ada apa lagi dengan ayahmu? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Semacam itulah..," balas Kirana seadanya.

"Ya aku bisa mengerti. Tapi kenapa ayahmu begitu menginginkanmu pulang? Apa dia merindukanmu?" Kirana menghembuskan nafas kesekian kalinya. Seolah berusaha merangkai apa yang hendak ia ceritakan.

"Kalau pulang aku pasti dijodohkan. Selesai kuliah aku akan dinikahkan aku tidak mau," ujar Kirana. Gilbert tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kirana.

"Hah? Dijodohkan. Terdengar Kuno. Tapi memang masih ada. Dan itu menyebalkan," tambah Gilbert.

"Terlebih lagi jika kau tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mau hidup hanya bergantung pada orang lain. Aku ingin bisa berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Agar tidak ada yang meremehkanku. Aku pergi sendiri ke Jerman tanpa restu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik. Untung saja kakakku yang berada di amsterdam mendukungku," Gilbert mendengarkan Kirana tanpa menanggapi. Dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku lebih suka hidup biasa saja. Dengan kaki sendiri. Dibandingkan tegak di atas kaki orang lain" lanjut Kirana.

"Sebab itu kita ke Belanda saat ini," Kirana menanggapi pertanyaan Gilbert dengan sebuah anggukan. Tidak ada suara menanggapi cerita Kirana. Gilbert tahu perasaan kirana. Sebagai putra dari Milyuner, ia tidak hanya dituntut untuk bisa memanajemen perusahaan. Dipaksa meninggalkan hobinya, dan tentu saja kedepannya akan ada pernikahan politis. Sesuatu yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

Mohon Perhatian, penumpang dengan penerbangan nomor XXX tujuan Amsterdam, diharapkan masuk melalui gate 3

Kirana dan Gilbert kemudian masuk ke dalam pesawat. Menuju Amsterdam untuk beberapa saat.

 **To Be Continoued**

 _Holla,,_

 _Tiga Ribu kata..Tiga Ribuuu...yeess..akhirnya bisa nulis banyak._

 _Padahal utang tulisan saya masih banyak.._

 _*digiles boss_

 _Terimakasih Sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca Fict saya. Agaknya akhir cerita akan melenceng dari perkiraan awal saya. Saya juga ragu apa bakal menaikkan rating fict ini atau akan tetap stay di T. Hmm..._

 _Tapi saya janji tidak akan sampai puluhan Chapter..agak mikir juga kalau nulis banyak banyak._

 _*dibakar_

 _Makasih Buat Nuruko dan CDS yang udah sempatin diri untuk menulis review..Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang fave._

 _Grazie_

 _Collina_


End file.
